GUNS AND METAL
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: The girls of FairyTail have their work cut out for them with the men of The 13th Precinct. These rookies will find out what having a partner is all about. The girls will find out that there new partners wont just be a pain in their necks ;) With Guns, romance and murder they will have one hell of a ride ;) future Lemons/ smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi all :) well I have re edited this story and are reloading it as a new one and deleting my other story. I have added other things along the way I really hope you enjoy the story please leave some reviews :)**

 **Chapter 1 A new beginning**

I cant believe that in 2 days we will graduate like really who would have thought that we would even make it this far? That this bunch of rag tags chicks would make it and pass police academy like really if someone had told me that 4 years ago we would be almost at the end of our time here and that in less then 3 weeks we would be stationed in NEWYORK or that we would be all stationed together I would have called bullshit. But I cant believe we made it this far … as I look around at the girls in my dorm I smile let me introduce you to the gang?

Lucy – The buxom blonde bomb shell shes smart but uses more of her feminine whiles to get what she wants, but a runner way from her life style of the rich and famous and to be honest you would not expect her to want to be a cop let alone a k9 cop breaking down doors with her Lucy kick…

Levy – The bookworm, short, blue hair, glasses, if anyone had told me that she would want to be a cop I would tell you to get fucked and move on but here she is, been toughing it out with the best of us and I couldn't be more prouder of her but Levy not only did she keep up with intensive training we have been doing but she aced her Cyber crime unit. She is a bad ass hacker and is crazy smart cant re write code like no ones business.

Erza – Well theirs not a lot to say about Erza she has flaming red hair, tall, beautiful, full of fire, as hard hitting as me. She was kidnapped as a child and sold into a slavery with other kids but when she was liberated she wanted to find the people who stole her youth and punish them. So she ended up here she a little over bearing but that's just her, plus has this weird obsession with cake … like really weird sometimes I look at her and are like where the hell do you put it all, Erza wants to be captain and I have no doubt in my mind she will get there one day …

Then we have the sisters Lisanna and Mira, Mira is the older they also have a brother Elfman who works as a trainer in DC he works in the gun range at the Training police unit we were all training at. To say he is bad ass and big as a house is an understatment I would not want to meet him in a dark ally if you know what I mean. There parents died at a young age and they were street kids …. The girls are little bit of thing standing not much taller then 5.4. Mira she is bad ass demon when she is pissed off and both will make great undercover agents. Not only do they speak a ridiculous amount of foreign languages, they are great at stealth and undercover gigs. This two are meant to be undercover cops.

Cana – Brown hair, beautiful, never wore much clothing when off duty, smart ass if I ever met one. Well Cana has some daddy issues but can hold her own with the best of them, she is a strong and capable person and will have the best time as a narcotic cop. Smuggling and anything underworld related. She is fast and pretty and will kick ya butt if you piss her off her dad unfortunately is also a cop but hes a captain of hes own precinct its only been the last couple of years they even knew about each other.

What I should tell you if that most of these girls including me all have broken family's and on top of that they are all orphan sisters all of them by some miracle of luck all ended up in the same place with an elderly man called Makarov. Its hard to explain but when I got here I had no idea that all theses girls were either run a ways or lost there parents when they were young it was even more of a culture shock when most of them were already chummy with each other cause they all come from the same big house a half way home called FairyHills, you could say I was put out to say the very least but here we are, All one big happy family and graduating I cant believe it. Its finally happening Oh by the way then there me my name is Jinx, I was a street kid parents died from a drug overdose on some bad speed. There drug dealer was a dirty cop... I was alone on the streets of DC for along time I have to say my past is quite dark but I wont get into that at the moment. I was found by a women called Soulenna she was a crazy fun lady and she gave me the best life she could, for a girl with no name and a troubled past I was 14 when I found Soulenna I had already been on the streets for 7 years before that I could barely talk or write I had no one but my one memory of my parents before they died was that they were nice and kind. At 7 my parents where what you would call high functioning addicts but I will always remember that mans badge he would come to the house and hand my parents a bag of white substance. That night it all went wrong my parents were never bad drug addict parents. I always had food they worked … its just that day something was wrong … they both that a OD that was what the cops called it and I was sent to a foster home … The foster home was run by a man and lets just say hes wasn't a nice person. I ran away and began my life of the streets and that was hard enough in DC, then rooting threw the trash I found Soulenna or I could say she found me, she owed a diner in DC and always threw out the best scraps but this one night she caught me I think she had known I was coming for a few weeks before, things were wrapped and thrown away I didn't take much notice cause when you are starving you eat what you can. While I was on the streets I become quite handy with a guns, knifes, pick pocking and other things that the police didn't need to know on my entrance exam … *Cough cough* but I passed all my subjects, Soulenna home schooled me and when I finally decided to join the police force I finally figured out who I was before I was a street kid. My name is Jasmine but everyone calls me jinx I had a hard knock life to begin with but now I will bring the pain to anyone who doesn't believe in justice and standing up for the little people ….

Any way off topic here so here we are in 2 days we graduate in 2 weeks we will be going to a precinct and all in the same precinct, I have a feeling that Cana may have pulled some strings but I love her for it this place has been a home from home…. I miss Soulenna though

"Jinx what are you doing?" Lucy looked at me with her puppy dog eyes her blonde hair flowing over her chest

"I am writing,"

"Why"

"Cause I feel like it"

"Jeez Lucy leave her alone" Erza bellowed from the other side of the room looking up from her magazine.

As usual Cana had sneaked in some booze in a flask and was sharing with Erza.

Levy closed her laptop "Can you guys believe how far we have come together in 4 years"

"I know right its amazing" Lisanna chirped Mira holding her hand painting her nails

"And I cant believe we all got stationed in the same place I guess they really need rookies" Erza replied looking at Cana with a smile

"Well I think we have Cana to thank for that one" I smiled over at Cana

hiccup "i ….diiiddnnt havve annnnyyyyything to do with it" hiccup she slurred from the corner

I laughed how these women could get along here and beat all the odds and still be here was pretty awesome to me…

NEWYORK

PRECIDET 13 SAME DAY

"Are you serious capt what the fuck do we need all new rookies for" Natsu whined banging hes head on the desk

"Oh shut is Natsu its bad enough we are going to have rookies whats worse is the fact that they are all girls" Grey pouted loosing her shirts tie.

"Oh it wont be that bad" Juviea replied taking off her second headphone bud.

"You say that but you only want them here cause your the other girl we got at the moment" stated Grey blandly

"Well it would be nice to have some women to talk to" Juvia replied

"Capt really …." Natsu banged hes head again

"Yes Natsu you are just going to have to fucking deal with it, oh and by the way you guys are all going to get one to follow you for a few months why they dip there toes as it were and I am not the one that's picking them the chef commissioner is"

They all groaned around the table, Natsu banged hes head again and the others laughed.

"Plus Natsu with everything that has happened lately we need all the new blood we can get" the captain stated bluntly

The room seemed to quieten it had been a month since the explosion in the precinct and well they had lost a lot of really good men and women …

 ***Time skip** *

JPOV

"Honestly Cana I don't know how you did it, but here we are" I stated proudly we were all sporting brand new uniforms, our guns where clean and our badges shinning.

Here we are all standing outside of precinct 13th we are not going in but we just wanted to see the building that all our hard work had brought us too… Ahh this must be my lucky day I thought.. with a smile

"Well don't thank me too much until you hear their story but there is housing for us a little down the way we can stay there until we have finished our probation. Then we have to find our own places here in New York" Cana stated

"Well lets get this stuffed packed away and become some of New York's finest" I replied We all looked at each other and laughed

"Honestly I am so scared" Levy replied from behind her red glasses biting her bottom lip.

I hugged Levy "There is nothing to be scared of we kicked asses in our classes, we know all the theory and now we are actually cops I honestly cant believe we all made it" I smiled at all the women standing in front of me they had become closer then sisters to me and considering they were already sisters it kinda worked. Levy smiled up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Your right" she stated cheerfully pushing back her glasses "Nothing can stop us we have made it this far we will take it all or nothing"

"That's the spirit Levy" Erza boomed clasping Levy on the back slighting pushing her forward. I laughed at her and shook my head sometimes Erza didn't realise how strong she was especially since Levy was the shortest of us only standing at 5.1

"OK Cana were are we going" I stated hoisting my my duffel bag onto my shoulder higher. As the others turned away from the precinct doors I could hear some yelling up from one of the windows above me.

"You flame brain get back in your box"

I laughed man this is going to be a long afternoon, tomorrow we get our assignments, we meet our fellow cops, we meet Cana's dad Guildarts! I swallowed heavily and followed the girls.

"Wow this is bigger then I thought it would be" Mira spoke up as we walked into our new barracks. Mira was older then the rest of us by a few years and Lisanna was the baby of us, both had striking white hair. One more petite and one very front heavy, but they worked like a crazy team you couldn't split them up even if you tried.

"Lucy I think this is a lot bigger then our old bunking"

Lucy smiled at me "Hell yer and I call top bunk" she giggled running over to the first amount of bunk beds

"Dammit really Lucy you had top bunk at the academy" I groaned a threw my bag on the bottom bed as she rolled around one the top all smugly, the girls all laughed and chose there bunks Erza and Cana bunked together, Mira and Lissana and Levy got her own single bed next to me and Lucy.

Well the problem with these dorm kinda things was that everything was communal and not that we minded but sometimes you wanted to just be alone and at this moment in time I was feeling as nervous as Levy felt earlier today …

"Well you know what guys this is the first time I have been in New York I want to go explore….. please" Lisanna spoke up

"Yes that's a great idea Lissana" Erza replied unpacking her clothing into the draws next to her bed.

"Well you guys go ahead I have some things I want to do, Txt me if you find somewhere nice and I will meet up with there" I stated to the group

"I just want to go to a bar" Cana screamed as I watched the retreating women

"Are you sure Jinx" Lucy looked worried biting her bottom lip.

"Yes I am sure I just want to get my stuff unpacked and have a shower and stuff"

"Ok your sure…."

"Yes Lucy go jeez "

"Ok ok were going" Lucy pulled the book away from Levy and they followed the others

I sighed jeez it had been a big day we were in Washington only yesterday and now we were in New York about the start the biggest chapter of our lives. I couldn't wait I thrived on bad situations, Yes I was nervous but I turned that nervousness into fire I am going to kick ass tomorrow I stated to myself opening my Duffel bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 * Introductions ***

*BEEP BEEP BEEP *

I sleepily looked over to the alarm on the side of my bed 05:00 and groaned internally

"Jinx turn it off" I here a slur of words from Lucy and the others.

I bashed the alarm until it was silent I rolled over and looked up at Lucy's bunk and breathed out well today the day I thought to myself …

I swing my legs over the side and sit up the next minute Lucy's feet smack me in the nose

"Fuck Lucy its too early in the morning for you to be doing that" I stated fixing my nose. I can hear Levy giggling peeking out from her blankets.

"Shut up fairy" I growl back if anyone knew anything about me it was I wasn't a morning person... ever … I shoved Lucy's feet away from me and stood up. Watching Levy ducks back under the covers continuing to giggle, I grumble words under my breath as I make my way to the kitchen and flick on the percolator and return back to beside my bed and start my morning stretching.

"Jinx!" was I heard as Lucy pounced on me from the top bunk and we landed with a thud limbs flying everywhere.

"Lucy really I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet and its 5 am in the morning" I grumbled pushing her off

"I am sorry I couldn't help myself" she rolled on the floor laughing I roll my eyes at her as I start my quick 5 min yoga program before the coffee finished.

I could here Cana lightly snoring and Erza as well once I finished my stretching I plodded over to Cana on the bottom bunk grabbed her flask from her bedside table and dropped it on the wooded floor it made a loud clang before I could move outta the way Cana was outta bed looking for it hitting me In the nose as she scrambled to get up. I muttered to myself as I walked over the kitchen. I looked back at the rag tag group Lucy was going her yoga stretches, Levy had just put her feet on the ground, Cana was holding her head, Erza jumped from the bed with all the kick of a jaguar, Lissana and Mira sitting up in there beds wiping the sleep from there eyes.

"Coffee anyone" I stated bluntly smelling the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

There was a whole chorus of yes as Cana moaned about them being to loud

I laughed and continued to make coffee the next minute, Erza was on her soap box for the morning.

"Today we conquer precinct 13" she boomed I smiled at her watching her with my eyes over the rim of my cup.

"Yes yes Erza after coffee" I shove the mug in her hand

We showered dressed and looked at our selves it was 7 30 am now I braided my long purple hair attached my utility belt and looked around everyone was ready in there uniforms I stated to Lucy that she would have to tie her hair up and she begrudgingly did all the while she poked her tongue at me.

"If you don't want me to cut it off I would suggest putting it back in your mouth"

"Damn your sassy for this morning Jinxy" Erza stated putting her arm over my shoulders

"Sorry feeling a bit rough this morning"

"Amen to that sister" Cana stated and we all grabbed our over coats to put them on.

We all walked up to the door of the 13th …. I looked around at them all, I could tell Levy was still nervous

"Don't worry we will get all settled and we will see what there gun range has to offer"

she smiled up at me.

"yer" levy mumbled to me

We were directed to the 2nd floor as we exited the elevator I felt a great sense of pride I could see uniformed cops and plain clothed detectives. I wondered if we would all stay together but I have a feeling we wouldn't but you never knew. We walked over to the big bullpen and watched a few men look at us I spy-ed the captains office and walked over the girls in tow. I read the door Captain Guildarts Clive I looked at Cana different last name I pondered… I could see Cana was scared I just prayed she didn't have a flask on her. I knocked on the door and waited with my breath caught in my throat

"Enter!" the man bellowed I took a breath and opened the door.

Before us stood a man in a suit and tie but his tie was loose a tall man about 6,2 brown hair, scruffy beard but extremely hot looking giving us a lazy grin. I watched Lucy blush when I caught her looking Guildarts up and down like a piece of meat.

"So I guess you are the new rookies" he stated shining us with a million watt smile

"Yes sir" we said in unison

"So where my baby girl" he stated with a toothy grin

I glanced back at Cana She rolled her eyes and stepped forward

"Yer hi dad" she mumbled

He smiled at her Warmly "Well I have your placements and the new partners you are assigned up to them for the next 3 months if it all works out well they will be your new partners full stop understand"

"Yes sir" we all replied standing proud.

He looked at us up and down, our shoes shinned with in an inch of there lives.

"I am sure you will be very happy here, we have one of the best criminal take down rates in New york city we are very proud of it so please make sure we continue that tradition" he stated

"Yes sir" we stated like soldiers.

"Well follow me" he stated walking in front of us. I could hear Lucy whispering to Cana "why didn't you tell us your dad was such a stud"

Cana shoved her in the chest. "Cause of this that's why shhh" I smiled hearing there altercation while following Erza and the Captain.

We followed the captain into a big meeting room there was a bunch of men and one women sitting around looking tense. As I looked at the room the bunch of men all looked very different.

"Well I might as well introduce everyone" Guildarts stated with a pained expression on his face.

"Detective Dragneel" A man about 5,8 stood up, his pink spiky hair a big grin on his face, very handsome in a childish way winked at us I watched Lucy blush.

"Sir" he replied

"Detective Fullbuster" A man about the same height as dragneel dark raven colored hair also handsome but has a cold gaze smiled at us.

"Detective Fernandez" A man about 6,1, bright blue hair like Levy's with a tattoo across his face he smiled and did a small bow to us. I watched Erza shift in her spot….. rattled dear Erza I thought to myself with a smile.

"Detective Dryer" A blonde spiky haired man standing at 6,4 a hulking man with a scar over his eye, Cheshire grinned at us.

"Detective Justine" A tall slender man with long green hair tied up behind his back a handsome face with a little beauty spot on his face, bowed and sat back down.

"Detective Bickslow" A tall man with a blue Mohawk a Cheshire cat grin and a tattoo of on his face he was about 6,3, the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen.

"Detective Bacchus" a man tall, thin, his hair tied up in a man bun with a devilish grin on his face "wild" he replied winking at us I could see Cana smirk.

"Officer Lockser" This women looked at little deranged as she watched detective Fullbuster with a blank look on her face but she had some of the most beautiful blue long hair.

"And last but not lease detective Redfox" A tall man with black long mane of hair, piercings all over his face. He looked up nodded and looked back down to hes paperwork.

Well I thought to myself it could be worse they could be all over weight old guy, pervert types but I have feeling some of these guys might still be …. I smiled as I looked around at my fellow rookies the small blushes on there faces that gave them away … Ahhh this is going to get crazy I thought to myself

"All of you take a foot forward then state your name then back in line"

"Yes sir" we said in unison again, the men all smirked looking towards each other I would say that these guys were all 3 to 8 years older then we were probably none over the age of 30

"Cadet Erza"

"Cadet Mira"

"Cadet Lucy"

"Cadet Lisanna"

"Cadet Cana"

"Cadet Levy"

"And I am cadet Jinx" I stated looking at the men stepping forward then back into line.

Guildarts took one more look at us.

"Well you are no longer cadets you are now police men Or should I say women I can never remember. I know a few of you will be taking your detective exams is that right"

"Yes sir" we all said in Unison again I guess old habits die hard after all we were just at the academy yesterday.

"At ease you lot you are all too shinny" Guildarts stated With a laugh but what else were we meant to be like I thought to myself. I looked around at the men again what a strange bunch of detectives I thought to myself they all looked like gang members but I guess that was why there were plain clothed.

"Well" Guildarts coughed out braking the tension

" Your assignments are not my choice there are commissioners" he mumbled

I looked to Cana and she looked worried … why is she worried …

"Erza your partner for the next 3 months is detective Fernandez" I watched him rise and walk over behind Erza … there not all going to do that are they ….i thought to my self.

"Erza you will be working in gang related crimes unit" Erza look at me all starry eyes well at least she got something that would help her jump the ranks quicker. I smiled at her.

" Levy your partner will be detective Justine in our cyber task force" again the man stood and standed behind Levy I could see the blush on her face she fiddled with her glasses. I could see the detective smile …

"Mira and Lisanna you will be teamed with detectives Laxus and Bickslow you guys will be undercover on smuggling rings" they smirked and moved behind the girls.

god that only left three...

" Cana you will be paired with Bacchus in the drug prevention task force"

That just left me and Lucy and the last of the two detectives I could see that neither of them wanted to be lumbered with rookie cops. I sighed and looked at Lucy her face was flushed and I could see she was nervous watching her chest rised up and down fast

" Lucy you will be with detective Dragneel on the k9 units you will help with Bacchus and Laxus and Bickslow

"And I guess by default Jinx you will be paired with detective Redfox in our murder unit" I let out a sigh I was relieved that I got what I wanted and wouldn't just be a beat cop but the guy looked like I had just killed his parents as the color drained from his face …

"Well you don't really have much time to get to know each other at the moment but you guys will all be off duty at the same time so maybe then will be a good time" Guildarts replied

I looked at the girls and saw there faces this was going to be a crazy 3 months. I looked up at Redfox he had strong features, a black mane of hair, tanned skin 18 piercings in his face … I looked him up and down I wonder if he had them else where … I mused to myself well he wasn't an ugly man … who was I kidding his was stunning in a bad boy kinda way alas coming from the streets that was my type I gulp ….he moved closer to me closing the gap

"Well pipsqeak I guess it could be worse" his voice was deep and rough I gulped again

well fuck I am screwed …..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 * The red fox***

I looked up at the towering man and gulped he was at least a head taller them me. I could feel the heat radiate of him … my mouth went dry I heard a smirk and looked over to Levy I stepped back.

"Well I hope we work well together and my name is Jinx not pipsqueak" I stated dryly

He cocked head head and laughed.

"Well looks like I got the feisty one" he drawled his red eyes studying my face.

Lucy glanced at me as I scrunched up my fist

 _I will give you_ _feisty_ _you long haired yahoo_ I screamed to myself.

"Well considering you have already given me a nick name I thought its only fair iron face I give one to you" I turned and went over to Lucy she smirked at me

I left him with an angry look in his eyes, when I glanced back at him over my shoulder.

Guildarts coughed "Well you girls need to do some paperwork and the guys will take you to desks"

As I looked around at the girls my heart lurched I wonder where they were all going

"Sir before we do that can I ask a favor?" I asked knowing that he probably wouldn't say yes

"What is it Jinx" he looked at me

"Well sir could me and the girls look around the precinct first?" my eyes went to my feet I usually didn't like authority figures but I was in his house and If I wanted to follow my dream I needed to pull my head in and take it on the jaw... I gulped feeling the girls eyes all on me.

"Actually I think that's a good idea" he stated

 _phew_ I breathed out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"I cant spare the guys but you have an hour to look around"

I looked over the girls the look of relief on there faces was priceless. We all hurried out of the meeting room. We made beeline for the elevator.

"Well shit I didn't expect them to be so fucking cute" Laxus stated with a toothy grin.

"What did you expect Laxus" Bickslow stated laughing letting hes tongue roll outta hes mouth.

"Well something more butch and less chest" he stated

The guys erupted in laughter except detective Justine who looked puzzled from behind his glasses.

"Now you guys keep it in your damn pants you hear me" Guildarts roared they all looked up at him

"We need new blood whether you like it or not, all these girls came with extremely amazing records and test results, they will be a great asset to us and if you dumb asses fuck that up by getting down there pants you will be in serious trouble do you get me" his growled at his team

"No worries boss" Grey stated shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But I think Gajeel got the feistiest of the bunch" Natsu replied with a grin.

Gajeel looked at him and huffed "Damn pixie will be the death of me, do you think these idiots can even shoot I bet there have never even been in a real fight" he growled

The truth was Gajeel and the others were missing there own partners. After the incident a few months ago the precinct had lost 15 good men and women and his partner matalicanna had been among them leaving his wife and kid behind, Gajeel wished that it had been him instead to die. He frowned

"Gajeel it will be fine like the capt said they come with great recommendations but I think we will have to break them in" Laxus stated smugly cracking a Cheshire cat grin.

The door of the elevator closed

I let out a long groan …

"Well that was interesting" Mira stated beaming at us

"I cant believe I got into the Cyber unit" Levy stated her cheeks red and her eyes watery

"I can" I hugged my friend close

"I am so nervous and my partner oh my god" Lucy looked like she was going to pass out

I laughed at her "Whats the problem Lucy is he toooo cute" the girls laughed

"Well I don't know about you guys the only thing I want to find it there is their gun range" I stated

"Jinx..."

"Yes Lisanna?" I turned at looked at the petite white haired girl

"Are you ok? you look hot?"

I laughed "Yer I am fine I just need to blow off some steam I cant believe I made it onto murder squad" I smiled back at the girl

Like a dog to a bone I sniffed out the armory and gun range on level 3 I was taken back this was some high class shit much better then the range at the academy this gun range was inside, but as I found out from the armory man Max, this part of the building and a bit more had damage so it all got replaced. I didn't push the mater further I requested some rounds for me and the girls "Lets blow off some steam before we go back and deal with out partners"

"Haha that's the spirit you don't want to be all hot and bothered since you are teaming up with the resident bad boy" Cana giggled and winked at me

"Shut up Cana I saw that look when that Bacchus guy said wild and winked at you" I stated smugly

Cana turned a bright shade of red that would rival Erza's hair colour

"This is stupid guys, these guys will prob become more like your brothers then sexual toys Ok so keep focused, we will never been taking seriously if we don't start acting like it" I stated taking my gun out of the holster I grab some ear protection and walked up the target.

BANG BANG BANG

"Bring it on metal head" I muttered to myself.

"Haha like always Jinx cleans up on the gun range" Erza stated looking at our work for the last 20 minutes The girls all had there targets out head shots, stomach shots .I looked at my target head and heart shots only. I grinned at them

"Of cause if it was a drinking game Cana would win" Erza stated with a smile

Well they all looked more relaxed I think we are ready to deal with all of this. Today was mind fuck but at least we only had a half day mainly to meet our new partners and check out the place and do our starting paperwork done. As we walked around I also noticed they had a gym. Yes! saves me for having to find one in New york if the precinct already had one I could just use this one save myself some money. As I poked my head in it was darkly lit, it had an octagon cage and a few punching bags and treadmills pretty basic but it would do. Well I looked at my watch well we better get back before the capt gets on our case.

"Come on guys we don't want to be late" they followed me out of the gym.

hmmm I wonder what this is going to be like, I couldn't help but think about my partner. Redfox really was a fox but that was the last thing I could think about I was here to do my job and fraternizing with my partner wasn't part of the deal. I sighed... alright give me your best shot…

The elevator doors opened again on the 2nd floor. All the guys were laughing in the meeting rooms from what I gathered we only have another 2 hours before it was lunch time and we could leave for the day then back tomorrow for real work.

I opened the door and they all stopped laughing and looked at us I could feel Levy and Lucy blush behind me.

"Hello" the blue haired girl came up to us with a smile on her face

I smiled back "Hello"

"I am Juviea, I am a murder detective my partner is Grey" she looked at us I glanced over at Grey the man was handsome I thought to myself as if reading my mind her faced turned into a scowl

I smirked maybe she liked her partner a little more then a brother or friend

"I hope we wont be too much under foot the first few days but we are eger to start" I stated looking around at them all my eyes settled on my partner who had an angry look on his face. Hell if he keeps that up it will freeze that way I thought to my self.

"Well if you are ready to start no time like the present" detective Justine stood up and walked over to Levy

"My name is Freed" he smiled warmly "I will take you guys to my lab we will sort out all your information and cards"

His eyes never left Levy, you could see a dusting of pink on her cheeks. _Damn_ _these_ _guys are going to kill my friends_ I thought to myself there going to all die of heart attacks at this rate I giggled under my breath.

"Whats so funny pixie" a gruff voice stated from behind me _ho_ _w_ _did I not_ _realize_ _h_ _e_ _g_ _o_ _t up_ _and moved behind me_ _w_ _ith out me noticing!_ _…_

"Nothing iron brain" i stated not even turning around, for the smile on Mira face I guess I had stumped him.

I could hear laughing the next minute detective Dragneel and Fullbuster erupted in laughter "Iron brain oh my god that is golden" I saw Dragneel state laughing with Grey. Redfox looked around and growled at them they both stopped suddenly. Bickslow and Laxus grinned at him.

Well seem we got a fighter Laxus thought to himself.

We followed Freed out of the meeting room, we all went to elevator it was a little cramped but all the girls and Freed before the doors shut you could hear a voice booming "Don't have to much fun in there Freed" Laxus stated with a grin.

I looked towards the green haired man his face flushed and he spluttered out something I couldn't quite catch.. I smiled to my self _so they do that too huh_ _blush like school girls._

We excited at the lab it was amazing ! all space aged so this is where Levy would be working.

"Do you work here alone" I stated looking at Freed.

"Now I do, but miss Levy is becoming my new partner I wont be alone anymore" Levy blushed like crazy women but when she looked at the lab she had tears in her eyes we had never seen something this good before all computers and processors on one side of the lab and the other was a book shelf filled with lots of different books. I couldnt believe it these two nerds I smiled and looked over to Erza

I watched as Erza walked over to me "So what do you think" Erza stated raising an eye

"Honestly the way Levy is looking I think she is going to have a heart attack or melt into a puddle of blue ooze"

"Look how happy she is" Erza smiled an all knowing smile

"I can see, but is it just me or dose Mr freed seem to have a close eye on her"

Erza smiled and gave me the all knowing wink

"So Mr freed what do we need to do" I stated bringing everyone back to reality

"Well Ids and log ins" he stated and busily started on his computer.

Sometime later after getting Id photos done and all the rest we were all kitted out.

Freed took us back to the 2th floor again the others were all busy doing what ever it was they were doing. I saw the pink hair guy lazing around annoying Grey with Juviea looking on with a crazy look on her face.

Laxus and Redfox chatting over coffee in the break room. The bull pen was a big room with many desks in the middle for all the detectives for what I gathered it seemed altho these guys were all if different departments they all ran outta the same bullpen I had never seen a set up like this but I saw the interrogation rooms were all labeled. And with Cyber force on the 3rf level and for what I gathered k9 unit on the ground floor but here was Dragneel sitting in here with his police dog laying next to him.

Then at the other side of the bull pen was the captains office with big windows so he could see everything happening.

We kinda just shuffled our feet we weren't sure what we were meant to be doing. Freed was talking to Levy about some computer program you could see she was really getting into it. Before I knew it a hand was on my shoulder. It was captain Guildarts I almost jumped outta my skin

"You guys can all go home there's no point in you being here cause these guys have all finished there shifts" from what I have gathered there were on the graveyard shift 12 to 12. The pink haired boy screamed and looked at his dog happily.

"So what are you girls doing now? Sorry I am Jallal by the way" he smiled softly and looked directly at Erza. Erza's face went as red as her hair

"I guess that's a good idea Jallal, you should all know our first names I am Laxus. Not that Bickslow or Bacchus have any other names, there like Cher or Madonna" I smiled up at his face to be honest I didn't think the striking blonde could make jokes.

"This is Natsu and his dog Rex, and the mammoth over there is Gajeel" Laxus replied

"And you know Juviea and Grey"

we all smiled it was nice to know there real names made it a little easier to accept them I guess.

"Well I know its early but would you guys like to come to the fairy tail bar" Laxus stated grinning a hundred watt smile at us

"Hell yer" Cana spitted out before any one could say anything "Lets get our drink on the quickest way to find out about anyone is by drinking"

"WILD" Bacchus stated with a smirk standing next to Cana

All the girls nodded Mira flashed Laxus her winning smile and looped her arm in his if I hadn't seen it for myself I would have said hell no to this… this huge man he was actually going pink. I chuckled to myself

we all walked out the 13th, I know it is strange to have just have met someone and go drinking but as cops we have to trust and know our partners well after all we are trusting our lives to them.

Lucy linked arms with me as we left the 13th

"Should we really be doing this?" Lucy asked me nervously playing with a string of her hair

"Well Cana is right if you want to know about someone the best way is to drink."

"Um can I tell you something"

"Sure Lucy"

"I am scared"

"Why"

"I don't know why I just am,"

"Maybe you are worried about being partners with a guy?"

her face looked puzzled "Maybe" she replied as we walk behind the rest of the group. Behind us I could feel Gajeel stalking behind us his back leather jacket slung over his shoulder. It had gotten hotter since we came outside. He had now pushed up his button up shirt arms where now pushed up to his elbows. I spied more piercings _so there was 25_ I mused to myself as I walked with Lucy quickly glancing behind me. I didn't realized everyone had stopped abruptly. Me and Lucy deep in conversation ran into the back of Lissana and Bickslow who were chatting to each other and laughing. Bickslow turned and grinned

"Sorry ' Lucy stated blushing he grinned back and poked his tongue out at us. As I looked up at the bar it had big sign fairy tail with a smaller one saying it was open any time you needed them. I smiled and look at the exterior is wasn't anything to write home about but still had its charm from the outside

"Jeez pixie move you ars aye" I hear Gajeel snap

My head turned and I glared at him "What you mean this one" I shake my ass at him I heard a sharp intake of air. As I smirked and walked in the scene hit me it felt like home…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n wow the reads on this story jumped to over 100 from yesterday! Thank you so much for the likes and follows ! :D please keep up the reviews and follows :)**

 **chapter 4 * FairyTail***

A very large man sat behind the bar and smiled at us as we walked in,

"That is Jura" Laxus stated gruffly as he made he way past giving him a wave

"You boys are in early today and you bought guests aye" he raised his eyebrow.

Jura was tall, goatee, bald and menacing but had a kind look in his eyes. when I looked around the guys found a large table the girls sat on one side across from what seemed to be there corresponding partner it was strange but it kinda just happened. Before I knew it a 6.2ft man probably little older then me popped up next to me being on the end of the table.

"What can I get you princess" he winked me at he was tall, had orange hair, very fit looking waring a suit and blue glasses … Lucy look at him and licked her lips…

"Loke don't be a flirt" Natsu yelled from the other side of the table looking at Lucy's tongue run over her lips.

"I was only being friendly, something you could never do Natsu" he grinned at me again

Canna laughed at him "Seems he thinks your cute Jinx"

I turned my head to Canna and she laughed

"Well guys lets get this party started" Canna yelled

"Wild baby" I could here her counterpart say across from her.

"I want a bourbon" I could here her say

"I will take the same on the rocks" I smiled at Loke

"Oohh baby likes to drink aye"

"Honey you ain't got nothing on the amount we can drink" I winked at Loke, he grinned and started to fan himself. I glanced over at Gajeel he just had a scowl on his face _what the hell was his problem_ I thought to my self.

"I think we should just get a bottle of bourbon for the table" I stated, Erza smiled

"Alright fellas here the deal if we can out drink you then you don't give us any hazing, period we jump straight into work tomorrow no issues do we have a deal?" I stated looking at Gajeel and the others

"Plus we all give up information about each other freely to get to know each partner plus We don't have work until the grave yard shift tomorrow so you guys will have plenty of time to nurse your poor heads" I laughed, Mira smiled and Lucy and Levy just blushed

"Hell yer bring it fellas" Canna cackled

It seemed to take forever for Gajeel to reply while the others looked at each others and murmured

"Fine pipsqueak you have a deal if a guy or Juviea is left standing we get to do our hazing as we had planned" he grinned smugly

I looked down my side of the table with Erza, Canna and me we had this in the bag!

"Deal" I put my hand out to him, the other girls did the same to there new partners. Laxus and Bickslow looked at each other. Jallal smiled and took Erza's hand her face went as red as the strawberry's she was so fond of.

Gajeel grab my hand it was hot and strong I felt my heart jerk, what the hell was wrong with me.

"Deal pixie you pour"

Canna leaped in the air "Bring it Bacchus" she stated pointing at him

"You got nothing little girl" he stated smugly

Loke was still standing next to me

"Make that 4 bottles but make one bourbon, whiskey, vodka and tequila" I stated looking Gajeel straight in the face _if you think I am backing down you are_ _seriously_ _mistaken iron head…._

After the first bottle of bourbon everyone had have two standard drinks

"Well I guess we should start the questions" Erza stated a flush to her face

"Why are you all under the same captain" I stated before anyone had a chance to ask something

Natsu looked up "That's easy to answer Guildarts is the best captain in New york lots of recommendations the 13th has the best record in New York. Plus he has his hands in many pies, we are from the best teams in the New york precincts. So when Guildarts asked for us as a team he picked the best of the best from the squads and we all work together sometimes on the same crime. But we all report to him. We are major crimes mainly"

"But shouldn't you all have your own squads then, I never thought that all the girls would still work together after being posted to the 13th"

Natsu smiled "Well we know that Cana is Guildarts daughter so when he said that we were getting new partners are they were green as fuck we kinda knew, he has been talking about his kid almost graduating from the academy we kinda figured... we are after all cops" he smiled lazily

The next bottle was emptied the whiskey went down smooth . everyone was on there 5th drink some mixed others taking straights. I am a straight girl like Cana. I noticed Gajeel doing to same matching me drink for drink. I looked next to me at Lucy who had a tipsy flush against her cheeks, when it came to Lisanna and Lucy they were light weights and become very friendly when drinking. The questions were all pretty general nothing to hard hitting

Mira piped up while looking around the bar, "This place reminds me of gramps" she stated a sad smile on her face

"Yes it dose" Cana replied with a knowing look on her face

"Yessssssss" Lucy and Lisanna replied in unison

"I miss him" stated Erza blandly

"Who is gramps?" Jellal asked the table

"his our gramps" Erza replied easily

All the guys looked lost

"Maybe I can explain" all heads turn to me.

"Well Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira and Lisanna are all "adopted". There are sisters except Lissana and Mira are blood Sisters"

They all looked dumbfounded

"How exactly did you get this far still together?" Bickslow replied looking across as Lisanna as she swayed ever so slightly he grinned

"And well Cana before she found her dad also lived with them"

"Gramps is police commissioner in Washington him and his wife take in strays as they call it, Elfman, Mira's brother is also a cop in DC. Gramps wife runs a place called Fairyhills like a halfway house. But its more like a normal family with lots of sisters."

"So you whats your story how did you get lumped in with this lot" Gajeel asked a little more gruffly then I think he meant

"Are your parents cops" he pushed more

"My parents are dead, drug overdose" I stated bluntly

"Ahh… so..sorry" he looked angry at himself as he stuttered out his apology

"Its ok it happened along time ago" I stated looking back at my drink

Freed looked over at Levy and could see the red on her face, she was getting hot and swaying a little. He didn't think it was going to take long before she bowed out. He smiled he wasn't much of a drinker either and considering they had an extra two people on there side he was sure Laxus and Gajeel wouldn't loose. Which meant he would be able to haze the young girl she was so cute he thought to himself, her small frame delicate with her blue shoulder length hair, not much In her top that he could see with her uniform on not like the rest of them but the way her hips moved he knew should would probably be more of a nuisance then a help but he always like a challenge. He smiled still looking at her, this was going to be fun.

As Lucy slumped against my shoulder I knew she was out for the count followed by Lisanna the bar wasn't to far from the housing they had I smiled down at a slurring Lucy mumbling about cute spiky pink hair into my shoulder.

"What Lucy is out already" Canna whined giving a pouting look

"Ok fellas cause I think at least three of my team is about to pass out how about we call hiatus while we take them home then come back" I stated looking at Laxus

"No dice lady we don't know what you would do while you were taking them home" he grinned a wolfish grin

I sighed

"Why not follow us to ours then" Mira stated sweetly

The guys all looked between each other and smiled

"That's a good idea" Laxus stated standing up from his chair a small sway

"Well we have answered all the questions, so I don't think you guys are thinking we are serial killers" Mira smiled sweetly at Laxus

"Plus its till the last one standing we can take this party to ours and still continue but you are going to loose anyway" Mira stated with a wicked grin. Laxus leaned forward over the table he was such a big man that he was nose to nose with Mira

"Fine she daemon, your on" he winked at her

I laughed "Hey Loke we are taking these to go how much do I owe you" I stated a little sway when I stood up

"150 for the 4 bottles"

"Here" I go to get my wallet out but Gajeel already threw the money down on the bar. I glared at him

"I can pay my own way detective"

he looked taken back by what I had said I tried stirring Lucy from her head resting on the table,

"Come-on Lucy time to take you back to your bed" as I looked at the bar it was 5 o'clock i didn't think we were ever here that long

As I got her up on wobbly legs Natsu come over and helped me with a big grin on his face

"uhh thanks"

"mmm warm" Lucy mumbled resting her head on Natsu shoulder

I smiled, Bickslow has asked Mira if she wanted him to help Lisanna. Mira giggled and said yes

Bickslow picked her up in his strong arms bridal style as she curled into his chest, I don't think he thought she would do that he kinda looked dumb founded for a second then grinned

Canna walked us back to our place as I opened the door to our big dorm apartment.

Laxus whistled

"Wow not bad I guess its good having a dad as a captain" he stated

I laughed "Yes it has its perks but don't for one minute think we don't deserve to be here we worked hard over the last 2 years" I stated he smiled down at me like a big brother would.

"Oh I wouldn't have dreamed of it" he smirked

The others came in a randomly sat down in a lounge room I mentioned to Natsu and Bickslow to follow me and put them on two of the beds to sleep I set up some water and painkillers it wouldn't be long till one of them woke up again. Both Natsu and Bickslow were whispering about something I didn't quite catch it. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some glasses Mira put on some low music, I emptied my pockets on the table and shrugged off my police jacket, under neither I had a black tank top on, which was one of Lucy and was a little to small so hugged my breasts very well. Gajeel walked over with the last 2 bottles he was watching me and I moved around the kitchen.

"Like what you see" I teased , he grunted back at me as he put the last 2 bottles back on the bench.

"Your to short pipsqueak and you wish" he muttered he grabbed my folded up target paper from the range.

"Wow not bad pixie" he looked at my grouping

"My name is Jinx detective why is it so hard for you to pronounce"

He laughed at me

"Well then you will need to start calling me Gajeel" his eyes met mine and glinted

I swallowed "Fine Ga... Gajeel" my breath hitched in my throat damn booze I thought to myself.

He winked and turn around and stalked back over to the couches and sat down the drinking and questions continued but Gajeel wasn't very forthcoming with the answers with the group ones, Levy passed out next and freed bowed out, Natsu , Juviea, Grey and Bickslow followed. The odds were looking a little more in our favor now, Mira Canna Erza and myself against Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, Bacchus

Erza and Jellal started there own private conversation while me, Gajeel, Laxus ,Mira, Canna and Bacchus were joking around and getting more and more drunk the last bottle was broken the tequila. I could see Mira wavering but Laxus was on her heals, as I looked over at Erza I noticed she had put down her drink and so did Jellal well I guess they are out.

"So you ladies have bfs" Bacchus asked grinning

"Hell no we are all single do you know how hard it is to be a cop and have a relationship" Canna laughed brushing her arm against Bacchus

I noticed Gajeel getting hotter he has taken off his button up shirt and just had a muscle shirt on under neither and by the gods if I touched his arm I would have probably melted we just kinda glanced at each other for the longest times till the other looked over then would look else where I watched Canna and Bacchus laugh and flirt. Mira had closed her eyes but she was still awake well she was down and Laxus gave up after she did that left us 4 left drink to drink

"Well pixie I am impressed" he stated running his hand threw his hair he looked a little queasy. I smiled the only person to even beat me with drinking is Canna and she is unbeatable. Little did I know that as I was talking her up her and Bacchus had passed out together I looked over they looked cute together. So I looked over at Gajeel

"Well bolts for brains looks like its just you and me" I stated a little more slurred then I wanted to

he gave a small queasy smile

"Bring it pixie" he gloated with the big grin

shit what did I get myself into….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** * **THE FINAL BATTLE** *

"Alright bad boy most of the them are asleep or to drunk to move this is the final battle, if you give up before me or pass out before me we win no hazing, if I loose you guys can have your week of hazing" I looked around the room in all honesty this had worked really well it was a great idea on Cana's behalf, I looked over where Lucy was on my bed Natsu curled up into a ball on my rug near the bed next to her, her arm hanging off the bed lightly touching his hair, Mira and Laxus chatting quietly on the couch, same with Erza and Jellal, Levy and freed curled up on the love seat Levy asleep on his shoulder him looking around with a blush on his face. I chuckled to my self and now here I was facing up against the king apparently...

I wobbled my way over to the kitchen are perched myself on the stool swaying almost falling off the stool when I felt a large arm around my side placing me straight again I glanced down and saw the piercings.. jeez he arm is as hot as the sun …

"Uhh thanks" I mumbled

"Well looks like I am going to win" he smirked

"Bring it anytime, any where iron brain" I smirked as he poured more shots

We didn't have lemon or salt so straight as fuck here we go 1, 2, 3, Cana had wobbled her way up the kitchen and was slurring at me

"Comeon girl don't let us down"

I smiled and shot back my next shot, he paused I was thinking OMG I have done it but he just smirked and shot it back …. And now I was looking at 2 Gajeel's …

5, 6 ,7 …. oh god I was going to be sick I stared at him dead in the eyes if I didn't win this I would not be able to show myself tomorrow … The time was 8 o'clock good thing we had all night and day to sober up before the grave yard shift tomorrow. He took his last shot 8 looked at me and smirked … then fell back wards _holly fuck did I just win_

"Gajeel you alive" I dropped off the chair with a thud and crawled around the kitchen bench

he groaned "You win pixie" he slurred

"As long as you are still breathing" I stated dryly trying not to sound like I was worried

"Fine pipsqueak" his breathing mellowed out I guess that mean he passed out.

I stood up shakily

"I won" I yelled at the top of my lungs

I could hear Cana cackled "I knew you had it in you baby girl" there was a collective whine from Bickslow and Laxus and Mira laughed

"Wild" I heard Bacchus mumbled

I laughed "Someone better remember this tomorrow" I stated as my legs gave out I sat on my knees I glanced a look at Gajeel and smiled…. "Sucker" I slurred to myself

I slowly rested my head back on the cabinet beside him.

At 12 o'clock I cracked my eyes opened I looked around, I was still drunk the lights still on I looked around Gajeel still passed out on the ground in the kitchen I looked around the room everyone was asleep well at least everyone's clothing was still on no embarrassing moments to have to explain to Guildarts. I smiled at everyone and there partners were all relatively close together Bickslow was perched up next to Lisanna on her bed. I smiled as I walked to the front door switched off the main light used my phone to light my way but not before stumbling over Cana, Bacchus, Erza and Jellal

I made my way over to the bunk bed where I noticed Lucy was in my bottom bunk. I grumbled "damn Lucy and her puppy" as I watched Natsu still curled up on the rug next to our bed her hand still touching his pink hair swaying my way over. I went to climb the ladder and faulted before I knew what had happened a strong arm grabbed me before I fell on the floor, it was Gajeel I thought he was still asleep he crushed me against his chest I was facing away from him he felt so hot I could feel every muscle on his chest threw my back

"You shouldn't climb when drunk pixie" he mumbled into my hair I could feel his breath on my ear. I pushed away

"Thanks but I am fi…. fine" I mumbled

It was dark but I could see his outline he was smirking at me.

 _Damn smug_ _bastard_ …. As I turned back to the ladder again I looked up and it and admitted defeat moved over to Levy's bed and laid down. I could hear him moving behind me

"Is there something you want mental head" I stated dryly the last thing I needed was for me and Gajeel to be too friendly, I could loose my posting so he had to be kept at arms length.

"No just making sure my new partner get to bed" he stated roughly

"Don't worry about me I will be fine" I stumbled over to Levy's bed I watched him follow me to Levy's bed I gulped, _what the hell was he doing_ my head screamed, before I knew it he had sat down on the floor beside the bed.

"So tell me why you want to be a cop" he asked me Solemnly was this hes way of trying to get to know me better drunk in the dark while all our friends where passed out,

"Like I said to you I parents died of a drug overdose, what I didn't tell you was that there drugs were laced they were murdered"

I could see him straighten up,

"The man who supplied them with those laced drugs was a dirty cop, after then I didn't ever want to think about dirty cops hurting people so I became a crusader I guess I want to help clean the streets of bad guys"

"Uh… I am sorry" he stated solemnly

"Its OK after that I became a street kid I lives on the streets for 7 years before my adoptive mum found me stealing food from her diners dumpster"

"Sounds like you grew up with a past"

"Why do you think my shooting is so good" I stated dryly

I could see his head turn to look at me

"I have many sets of skills" I stated

"Have you ever killed anyone rookie" he stated dead panned

"No I haven't" I stated back

"Ok" I wasn't sure what he was thinking I wasn't going to tell him any of that but it kinda just blurted out sometimes drinking wasn't the best thing

"What about you why are you a cop" I asked

"I grew up in east LA poor as fuck, a gang member a Juvenal delinquent I think they call it. My mum and dad weren't the nicest parents so I turned to crime, gangs, drugs to feel like I was apart of something, a cop busted me when I was 15. The cop put in a good word for me, he become like a father to me he was the one that pushed me into getting my shit together his name was Matalicana he was my last partner, before he was killed" he stated quietly

My heart broke at that moment, Gajeel had not only lost his partner, he lost his role model

"I am sorry Gajeel, not that it really helps"

"Its alright pipsqueak I have made peace with it, plus we nailed the bastard to the wall"

"Well I don't think I can ever take the place of your partner but I will try my best to help you solve murder and put away bad guys and keep you safe" I stated it sounded more preachy then I wanted but it seemed to make him smile.

"Shouldn't that be mine line I am the senior officer"

"Goodnight pin cushion" I stated smiling

last thing I remembered was him mumbling something …

what I did forget was to turn off the alarm I had set for 5 am yesterday…

BEEP BEEP BEEP it whaled I shot up in the bed Gajeel still sitting next to me on the ground my head was killing me.

"Arhhhh" I moaned putting my head in my hands before I had a chance to get up Natsu's arm raised and slammed down onto the alarm above him smashing it into a 1000 pieces. I should be angry but right now… but... nope.. I laid back down again the sky was turning grey. I knew it would be sunrise soon I looked over at Gajeel sleeping he looked so peaceful so relaxed his breathing was deep and calm. So this pin head was going to be my partner for the next three months well it could have been worse but I think we understand each other even if we still are a little on edge together. But I had understood him and he had understood me. I watched his chest rise and fall looked more closely at him he was strong, masculine covered in piercings his long black hair cascading onto the bed. He was hot what could I say. But as my brain told me earlier he is my partner nothing more I cant loose my job for hooking up with my partner I needed to be distant as I could while still remaining professional. I settled back down again and let sleep claim me again.

GPOV

I could feel her staring at me, I was sure she was studying me. I felt the heat on my cheeks I hope she cant see that, that damn alarm had woken me up from the best dream not that the dream was very pure, I stifle a groan as the images flew into my head again I shifted my pants slightly hope she couldn't see that either. I can hear her settle back into the bed. This is a bad idea I cant have thoughts like this about my new partner on the job relationships don't work and in our line of work could make one of them dead if it got outta hand. I sighed well I need to be distant but professional I thought to myself this is going to be hard after seeing Loke flirt with her I wanted to bang his head into the bar, never in my life have I had someone effect me this way so soon after meeting them. Well there were the chicks at the bar, fuck them then they leave but not like this… I sighed heavily and listened to her breathing before I knew it I was back to sleep again.

JPOV

 _I_ _woke_ _up from what I thought was_ _around_ _7 30_ _am I would know if some pink haired yahoo did smash my fucking clock_ I groaned as I sat up looked around at the damage everyone was still asleep all looking adorable... fuck these next three months are going to be hard…. I looked down at Gajeel and scrunched my face _p_ _ull it together... distant and professional_ … I chanted to myself as I tried to leave the bed and not disturb his hair on the bed. I begrudgingly made my way over the bodies of sleeping people to the kitchen trying not to wake anyone up they were all so peaceful if someone had said that all of them would be a good terms by the end of there first day together I would have called bullshit but here we are … I am not one who believes in in fate but maybe we were all destined to be the best team in New York …. I mused to myself

"What are you smiling at pixie girl" I jumped with the coffee pot in my hands. _How the fuck dose he do that!_ I screamed to myself

"Wtf pin head ' I whispered trying not to wake anyone else up "Are you trying to kill me want another partner already huh"

He chuckled deep in his chest I looked up at him and mentioned the coffee pot he nodded well my head was killing me but with a cup of coffee and 4 pain killers later i was feeling pretty good.

"Well I hate to bust up this little party but I need to wake up these people and get them out" I stated

"Why?"

"Well if I get the girls up now we can do some stuff before sleeping this afternoon for work tonight?" I stated taking a sip of my coffee I let out a small moan I didn't mean to do I always did it with my first cup of coffee.

"Wow didn't think coffee could do that to a women" he joked

I went red "Shut up metal head" I muttered after my headache has subsided and I had water and pills on the table bench I looked at him

"Well I would block you ears if I was you" I grinned wickedly

I cracked my fingers he looked at me strangely

I whistled so loud the guy next to us banged on the wall "alright up and attem maggots" I yelled everyone jumped up with groan

"Ahhh your fucking devil women" I heard Cana groan

Gajeel grinned at me

"Here guys I have coffee, water and headache pills all set up

"I take it back" Cana mumbled standing up and swaying ever so slightly

Everyone got up expect Natsu was still snoring Gajeel walked over to the sleeping pink haired man. "Get up Dragneel" he roared and I thought I was loud.

"Huh.. Gajeel what are you doing in my bedroom" he mumbled

"We ain't in your bedroom flame brain were at the rookies place remember"

he bolted up and looked around before giving a lazy grin

"So who won?" he mumbled and yawned

"Well that would be this perfect bitch here" Cana stated drinking her coffee

"So no hazing period for us" Lucy smiled at me from my bed

"Haha good work Jinx" Erza sounded so proud

"Yer yer guys, well I guess you guys feel stupid now that will teach ya don't go up against us with booze" I smiled while taking another sip

"Well guys come on we better go" Gajeel stated blankly

"I am sure these chicks have something better to do and we are in the way, well rookies we will see you at 12 don't be late" he barked

I rolled my eyes and the guys said there goodbyes…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 *Sparing***

 ***TIME SKIP** *

Well it had been 2 months since that faithful night and things I had to admit were pretty fucking good. In the two months Gajeel's arrest record had sky rocketed with me in tow, and in a weeks time we would be both receiving metals of commendation. I just hoped that the others were back soon to help share the pride. In the last month I had gotten shot in the arm, Gajeel had been stabbed, Levy and freed had been nominated for an award by some computer company due the fact they had helped catch a cyber activist saving government secrets. Natsu and Lucy were the best tracking team in the k9 unit now with Rex and Rock. Lisanna and Mira and the fellas were all deep in undercover ring with the Triads and Bacchus and Cana were undercover in a bikie related gang selling weapons the Colombians ….

"Whats wrong squirt?" Gajeel asked me looking over my shoulder. As I was typing out my paperwork, as for Gajeel it seemed he loathed paperwork so anything like this that needed to be done I did it was just easier, then watching him struggle with reports.

In the last month everything has been professional and I had great respect for Gajeel even when he did piss me off enough to hit him. Which I had to admit I had done on more then one occasion, but it was the easiest way of getting my frustration on him was to challenge him in the ring and we would fight. I already had broken his nose once and he had cracked one of my ribs even tho we didn't mean to. But the day I broke his nose one of the senior detectives had been watching us go at in the ring and had asked if we would be interested in battling against the other precincts in the ring as a team. Threw a blood nose and a grin we had agreeded. I had been apologizing ridiculously even tho I had meant to do it _haha that will serve you right for stealing my food_ … I know its petty but when we are in close quarters with someone every day it happens… well after that little fiasco the next weekend we had beaten the 15th precinct something that no one had ever done I had to admit as I looked at Gajeel all broken up and me feeling like death warmed up I was proud not only to have him as my partner but as my friend. I had to admit that my feelings had gotten stronger no matter how many times I had said to myself to treat him like a brother I tried to keep my distance as much as I could and it was working to an extent plus it wasn't like he wanted to hang out or anything after work we would catch up for a drink sometimes but it was one then we would part company sometimes it hurt me to think he had never tried to make a pass at me but I knew he wouldn't we were partners that's all and that's how it would have to stay…

I looked up at him his was eating a donut with white sugar lighting coating his black shirt

"Jeez your a grot metal brain" I stated before even thinking wiping the powered sugar off his shirt.. _Whoa_ _what the hell was_ _that_ i retracted my hand quickly what was I, his mother I sat back down. He straightened up and coughed I could feel my hand burned where I touched his chest I could feel the red hit my cheeks

"Yer I am fine, just finishing this stupid report on there jewelry robbery gone wrong" I glanced over my shoulder he was still standing there with a dazed look on his face

"Awe your the best pixie" he stated grinning I couldnt help it when he smiled or grinned at me it was infectious as hell and I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at him

"You know your the senior on this old man you should be doing this"

"Old man aye" he fained a heart attack "Rude much kid damn I ain't that much older the you" he stated closing the gap to my desk so he was standing right next to me Gajeel as a tall man and when I was sitting down it looked at little suss but lets just say I was inline with his belt buckle

"Pin head personal space remember" I stated dryly

"Theirs no much of a thing as person space after you have beating the crap out of each or wrestling" he replied teasing me. I had to admit when me and Gajeel spared it was electric as fuck that's probably why when we do it for a while it gets too intense we would drop off and run away to the showers especially when I beat him he always gets this look on his face I don't really know if its angry or lust… I blushed _don't_ _look up at him for the love of god.._

"Change the subject before I tell Guildarts" I stated laughing

"Ok ok you got me I love making you squirm" he replied jokingly

I poked my tongue out at him and went back to writing up the report.

"Coffee pixie?"

"Yer thanks metal head" I grinned it seemed almost natural for us to never actually use each others names. I think I had only use it 3 times in the last 2 months we had been working together, I have to admit that it was when he got stabbed by a suspect I honestly thought he was going to die and I waiting in the hospital for him to wake up. I had my arm in a sling from where the other assailant got me with 9 mil this was a two and half weeks ago we were still on desk duty so mainly we did reports, fielded calls. Cause we had been banned from the precinct gym till be got a A1 on our health reports before we could be put back on normal duty again. I watch Gajeel make his way to the break room you could see he was still in pain but was healing nicely the dr said we should be both back up to scratch in another week or two. I smiled and finished my report. He placed the coffee next to me I looked at the clock well another 20 minutes and we are done for the week.

"So got much planned for your two days off?" I asked sipping my coffee I had to admit one thing for him under the rough exterior he was nice and knew exactly the way to make my coffee I closed my eyes and gave a little groan when I opened them again he has a smug grin on his face

"Oh save it shithead" I muttered

"I heard that" he joked

I glared at him.

"Me nothing I am afraid my little sister is in town so I will be looking after her"

I almost spluttered out my coffee "Your what?!"

he laughed "I have a sister"

"But I thought you were an only child?"

"Shes not blood related but shes my sister non the less"

"I cant see you as the brotherly type to a girl?"

"Well isn't that what I am like to you?" he replied solemnly he head down his hair covering his eyes

I laughed nervously "Yer of cause like a big pain in the ass step brother" I stated my mouth going dry, well I guess he sees me as a sister then I kinda was upset even though knew I shouldn't be we are partners and couldn't be anything more. Or we would loose our jobs

I forced a laugh and cleared my throat..

"So whats your sisters name?"

"Wendy" he replied with a smile and it wasn't his smug grin smiles it was a genuine happy lovely smile I was a bit taken back..

we chatted a bit before I hear Guildarts yell from his office

"oi you two in here now" he growled

I looked at Gajeel and rolled my eyes

"What did you do this time iron brain" I muttered

"Not me you" he hissed we shuffled into his office

he grinned at us as we entered, I gulped what is going on I thought he was angry at us. I glanced over to Gajeel he seemed to share my wtf look…

"Well the dr sent over your files after you Jinx re-pass your shooting test you can have your gun back and you are back on regular duty"

"Really sir? Well i can do that now if you want" I stated super excited this stupid desk crap was driving me postal..

"You Gajeel you have another week then you go back to get checked out but the dr says that you are mending well nothing major hit"

"Yer just a flesh wound capt" he stated "Nothing can stop black steak Gajeel" he stated with a stupid grin

"So sir if I go down and get my gun back what do I do with out a partner for a week?" I stated

"I will just team you up with another detective till Gajeel passes his physical"

I nodded I didn't want a new partner….i wanted to stay with Gajeel

"Here you orders go to the gun range" the capt shoved some papers at me and we left. I muttered some stuff under my breath as I walked to the elevator Gajeel still in tow

"Where are you going?' I asked

"To the gun range I could do with some practice while you pass your thing" he stated solemnly

I felt bad I didn't want another partner, as I walked up to the assessor handed her my papers

"so you had an arm injury '

"Yes ma'am"

She mentioned towards the target. "Three in the heart and 6 in the head and you will pass and qualify back for regular duty" she stated I watch Gajeel at the corner of my eye.

I aimed and shot the target 3 in the head 3 miss and 2 in the heart and one miss.

"Ahh I guess I am not ready yet that kinda hurt" I stated lamely to her

"Well I am sorry officer but I cant sign you off today so you are still on desk duty" she stated

"Thanks ma'am"

I walked behind Gajeel and watched him shoot. Marks every time and not bad grouping not as good as me tho I smirked and I knew this one an issue for our partnership cause he hated that I was better with gun, but he was much better at hand to hand

"I know you did that on purpose" he stated flatly

"I don't know what you mean I must just not be ready yet my arm still hurts" I replied I was lying my ass off and he knew it. I just didn't want to go a week without my partner

he chuckled at me and looked up at the clock

"Come on squirt its home time"

We walked back in silence as we walked down the corridor we passed a few men and I stopped dead. I shivered what the hell I glanced back at a group of men one with red hair and a scar over his eye, and one with dark and white hair ..

"Whats wrong pixie" Gajeel stated looking at me with a worried look on his face

"Ahh I don't know I felt like someone just walked over my grave" I stated coldly

Gajeel touched my shoulder I felt his strong hand

"Its ok squirt" he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze

"Do you know those two?" I asked

"Yer that's senior detectives Midnight and Cobra" he stated

"oh ok its weird I feel like I have met the one with the scar" I stated dryly

"They both work narcotics, some of the best cops they got"

"Ok" I watched the two men retreat down the hall, it was strange I swear I knew him. He would have only been maybe 35 years old the other prob 30years old

I shook of the feeling and we made out way back to the bull pen and grabbed our gear.

As I walked out of the precinct I felt much better the sun was beating down it was about 21 degrees not to hot not to cold

"You want to grab a bear before you head home?"

"sure steal brain" I smirked

 _ **Inside the office of Eric cobra..**_

I looked down at the file on my desk … her picture looking at me, it cant be the same brat from 12 years ago …

"Whats wrong Cobra"

"I think we have a problem Midnight call Mest" I stated closing the file

"Jinx walker... damn."

I threw the file…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 * Breaking the rules**

"So what are your plans for your weekend off?" Gajeel asked taking a drink.

"Nothing but sleeping, eating ice cream and watching bad movies, no one is around at the moment what with Lucy and Natsu in god knows what Forest tracking down that missing Michael's kid, Levy in Washington with Freed for that award thing, and the rest all undercover, I am the only one home at the moment" I stated looking down at my drink. It was strange to not have anyone here I had gotten so use to always being around the girls. Without them, I was dreading going back to the apartment not that I would admit that to bolt head there… I sighed

"Hey you know uhh if you want... I mean…" _was Gajeel stuttering_ ….i looked up at him fidgeting in his chair swirling his whiskey around in the bottom of his glass

"You could come around tonight? To you know hang out, like I said I have my sister with me this weekend and I know she would probably love some female company as well.."

"You asking me to spend my weekend off with you? …." I stated in disbelief

"Well you know.. only if you wanted too… with everyone out it must be lonely.." he stated …

"ummm well ahhh sure" I stated the thought of spending a weekend with Gajeel with no work was a puzzling thought…

He smiled "Great I am sure my sister will love you"

"Haha the only reason you asked me to come over was to babysit?" I stated teasing him

"Hell it did cross my mind" he stated with a grin

I threw my bar peanut at him "Damn you bolt brain" I laughed watching him seem to relax again.

We had spent an hour at the bar before I left off for home. I had packed a bag for 2 days and left for Gajeel's. I had never been there before he gave me the address I jumped on the bike and sped off to Gajeel place, I have to admit my stomach was doing flips ….

Lucy POV

This is hard work but I wouldn't have it any way I love my job, my k9 unit dog Rock and I loved my partner in crime … I smiled as we were walking with the dogs. We have been out in Olympic wilderness, Washington for what seemed like months but we had been called out only a few days ago. The Micheal's kid was only 6 and was camping with his parents when he vanished … we were called in 5 hrs later for search and rescue. We both jumped on a plane and here we are. Sometimes it's nice being from the 13th, the reputation we have is crazy good. As I glanced at my pink haired partner I smiled. We have been hunting down this kid for 3 days but it felt like it had been forever since I had a shower, I smelled like a mix of vanilla, pine trees and dirt… we had been camping out on the trail for 3 days and I was kinda giving up hope that the kid would be alive, most adults would have issues with surviving out here for three days with no protection and no food, but hopefully the kid will be cluedin enough to have found some water and to stay dry… it got very cold here at night. We were 1 of 10 teams scouring the Forest trying to find him.

The dogs were good at there jobs, we had been given a shirt from the boys family and rock had caught a scent to begin with and we were off, running through the Forest shouting the kid's name.

"You know I have doubts about finding this kid alive now" Natsu stated mirroring my thoughts…

"You took the thought outta my head Natsu"

"Although I still think that the sasquatch got him" Natsu stated trying to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled… Rock pulled at the leash as he put his nose to the ground…

"Rock what is it?" I ask as if the dog could actually talk back to me.

Rex did the same, I look at the pink haired man next to me a smile on my face. We let the dogs sniff the evidence bag with the boys red shirt in. The dogs barked again, we both let them off the leash and they bounded ahead of us, me and Natsu running after them.

It didn't take long before we were in a large clearing you could hear water from the river running, we called out for the boy but no reply. Before we knew it Rex and Rock had barked again and laid down next to Lee...

Micheal's lost boy.

"Natsu here!" I stated running to the boy who was unconscious covered in dirt.

"Natsu call in the position and asked for a helicopter to come pick up the boy." As we waited I wrapped the boy up and checked for anything that looked like broken bones or bleeding. I was surprised he was still breathing. A 5 year old had lasted 3 days in the wilderness... it was a miracle...

"Thank god he's alive" Natsu stated kneeling beside me I could feel his arm brush up against mine

"Good job guys" he stated to Rex and Rock they bowled over Natsu in appreciation he gave them some treats from his backpack.

I smiled watching Natsu play with the dogs. He was such a weird creature not much in the head sometimes but was a happy person who loved his job and loved helping people.

After an hour we could hear the helicopter. Natsu let off a flare as we were in a pretty dense part of the Forest. As two men ab-sailed down lines they asked Natsu the situation. These guys were paramedics from the search and rescue team we were loaned out to. They asked us if we wanted a lift. I could see Natsu face go green, let's just say Natsu isn't the best with motion sickness and on the plane ride here he was seriously sick, it was kinda funny. Natsu just gave the guys a lazy smile .

"Nah we're good, the dogs don't like the lift to the helicopter so we'll just hike it back. We should be back in three days" he smiled.

"No worries when we get back to base camp we will let the captain know" He stated as the line retracted, before I knew it we were alone with Rex and Rock.

"Phew... that was close. There was no way I could be cranked up to a helicopter! I would just die" Natsu whined to me with a grim face.

I laughed "Well don't worry all we need to go is hike it back to the base camp then we can get home, it's all well as good for us to be in this beautiful Forest but I don't want sasquatch to get us" I said jokingly.

He laughed at me

"See Luce I will make ya like me in no time" he grinned

There was something about his smile that was so nice and happy it made me melt, he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Common Luce let's get back to civilization aye?" he stated with a loose grin.

"Umm Natsu could you do me a favor first?" I asked blushing.

"What's that Luce?"

"Can you go take a bath in the river you stink" I stated bluntly with the grin on my face.

Natsu made a mock shock look at me and placed his hand over his heart and struggled backwards.

"Jeez Luce way to sugar coat it" he stated playing dead.

"Well we have been in the bush for three days and nights with no showers" I stated looking at him.

"haha ok ok you win, we could probably just camp here tonight anyway and head back tomorrow morning" he stated looking over at the river.

"Plus look a free bath" he smiled.

I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well boys you want to go for a swim?" Natsu looked at the dogs, they looked so happy at him and barked.

"I will take that as a yes then" he grinned at them and me and started taking off his shirt.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" I screeched covering my eyes.

"What you don't expect me to take a bath in my work gear do you?" he stated grinning at me

I roll my eyes at him but take in the sight of Natsu stripping to his boxers, his rippling muscles, his goofy grin, my mouth went dry… I groaned internally as I watched him jump into the river with Rock and Rex.

"Are you coming in Luce?" I heard him yell while mucking around with the dogs.

I groaned again, at my wits ends trying not to touch him too much. Natsu made me feel all warm inside but I was trying to keep my hands off him. Like Jinx had said the last thing I wanted to do was to get fired but the only thing I could think of is that I know I am blushing and I want to touch his abs….. oh god help me …. I groan again thinking about what Natsu could do with those calloused hands and the chiseled body.. I fan my face

"Come on Luce the water is great! Cold but great!" I could hear him shout.

"Umm maybe later" I brush it off and put my thoughts to one side as I start going to collect fire wood ….

 **Jinx POV**

I pulled up out the front of the house and dismounted my bike… this is nothing like the place I imagined Gajeel would live, a little 80 year old building with the big garage out in the back. His house was made out of wood and bricks and tin roof, it was cute. I unhooked my bag from the back of my bike and walked up the path. The garden was a little unkempt but considering the hours cops worked sometimes we would have days we wouldn't go home, we would catch some zzz on the couch in the break room or on the bunks in a sorta sleep room we had but sometimes because I lived so close to the station I would just tell him to crash on the couch if he didn't mind having 6 others chicks doing their thing around him. But usually if we were on a case I would just tell him to catch some sleep on the couch while I continued working. The problem with Gajeel is if he didn't get any sleep for a few days he would turn into the most shithead of a person. And let's just say sometimes we would lash out at each other a lot more than we usually would on tough cases. I smirked as I knocked on the door ….

A/N sorry everyone its been such a long time. writers block hard core :( This is editing by my friend chaosdragonslayer thanks heaps mate :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** ***Dresses and Jewels***

 **Levy POV .**.

I looked around at the hotel. If I had thought that a few months ago I would be getting award for my work in the police force about taking down a hacker activist for the government or that I would be standing in the foyer of a major hotel in DC again with a handsome green haired man with the cutest glasses I would have laughed at you. I watched Freed go to counter and talk to the man in the suit. The captain had given us 4 days off to fly to DC and receive the award. 2 weeks ago, Freed and I had gotten a crime sent to us on a silver platter! An activist had broken into the government's server and was down loading some info on top secret information... Lets just say what included in order to close the case was a roller coaster of coffee and long nights. Once we finally got through all the bull shit we had figured out where he was and the locals had arrested him before he finished making a pretty bad dirty bomb from the information that he found in the files. One of the upsides was that the government has decided to give us some award though I wasn't quite sure what was happening to be honest …

But here we were, altho I did get to look as some pretty interesting documents while we were on the search for the guy. The government had even asked Freed and I to help rewrite the security walls to help prevent from this happening again. I have to admit we were pretty chuffed with our selves we even got a letter from the president. I had to admit my hands shook so bad while opening it. Well we were going to this award thing tonight apparently some big wigs from the white house and defence minister would be there.. I was busted out of my thoughts when I saw Freed come over. "Here's your room key" he stated handing me the keys with a warm smile

"Thanks"

"Can you believe that we are having something like this happen" I stated to him

"No actually but this case was pretty high profile, so it makes a good photo opt for the 13th" he stated

"I can't believe we had to sign that hush document before they handed us the case"

The only thing I had wanted to do was to talk about the case to the girls, but we weren't allowed to we were pretty much on lock down in the lab for a week with coffee and food brought to us there. But hey we caught the guy … well technically the home-grown cops did, not that had bothered me, I am only 5,1 and quite petite the idea of me busting down a door and raiding someone house wasn't something I thought about. Although being behind a computer in my element was a lot better for me, plus I always like to muse that I could bring down country before my first cup of coffee in my nightie with my laptop hehehe

We travelled to the elevators, my arm brushed against Freed's as we walked. A pink blush ran across my cheeks and his. Since we had been basically taken prison by the state department to help track this guy and find the leak in the system me and Freed has basically spent every day together for the last 2 weeks, not that I was complaining …. It had been some of the funniest time I have had since joining the 13th.

 **Room 101 and 100** … I glanced at Freed as his green hair disappeared into his room and the door shut behind him.

I opened my door with a sigh and entered the new luxury room . I looked around it was big with a couch and Tv and a big king sized bed… my mind wandered and the thought flashed in my head of Freed and me tangled in the sheets together, I groaned to myself as I bit my bottom lip, _what the hell am I thinking_ I scolded myself… I could feel my core getting warmer I squeezed my thighs together to help relieve the feeling…. the last thing I needed to think about was Freed and me caught up in a bed for 4 days and nights…. _Ahhh I need a shower_ I thought to myself as I left my bag on the ground. I slipped off my clothing when there was a knock on the door I grabbed the hotel bathrobe and opened the door to Freed standing at my door his black jeans riding low on his body, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and opened for his sculpted chest exposed to my greedy eyes to wander, he wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was down and untamed and so much longer then I thought it was traveling down his back and ending just before his hips … my breath hitched in my throat as my mouth went dry …

"Sorry to disturb you but this was left out my door, I think it was meant for you" he stated handing me the big blue box, I looked at him puzzled but took the box and went to my bed to put it down. He had followed me into my room stopping just behind me. _Dose this man even know what he is doing do my pulse_ I thought to myself as I opened the box …

"They are nice rooms aren't they" he stated I could feel his eyes on my silk robe and I suddenly remembered that I had been on my way to the shower and realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath the silk robe. I instantly grabbed the top to make sure it wouldn't open as I turned to face him.

"Yeah they are" I stated looking at his chest.

Freed closed the already short distance between as my breath caught in my lungs.

"I am really happy we work so well together" he stated looking down at me a small smile on his lips. I had to fight every erg to drop my robe and tell him to come and ravage me on this big king bed. I blushed and looked away from his piercing green eyes since being paired up with someone as handsome as Freed I had these thoughts way more often than I would usually but there was something about the green haired man that excited me in more ways than one.

"Ahh... I..I am too Freed" I stuttered I could feel my ears getting warm as I blush travelled higher on my face.

He smiled at me again and turned to leave then as quickly as he came he left me. I heard the door click locked. There I was standing there like a stuffed mullet … drowning in my own thoughts …. I was hot and red as chilli… I fell back onto the bed.

"Omg how can the man be sooo fucking hot, like what the fuck, is he a fucking sex god …. that chest, those slim hips" I screamed into the pillow and rolled off the bed I really needed to have a shower now.. before I went to the bathroom I took the cellophane paper off the garment. I knew what it was, because I didn't have anything remotely fancy enough for something in this calibre. The man who was looking after us at concierge had stated that they had an in-hotel shop that could help me find something perfect for the gala tonight. Cause I didn't know much about this sort of stuff I gave him the colour I liked and my size, he said he would take care of the rest … I peered into the box and found a beautiful blue off the shoulder silk dress with a slit up the side that rode very high, and a pair of strappy blue and fake diamond stilettos I put them on and I was 3 inches taller I smiled down at my feet the shoes were exquisite when I tried to walk in them… I fell straight on my face… _ahhhh_ this was going to suck _how can I walk in these tonight_!. In the bottom on the box was a felt box with a silver chain with a blue stone they were beautiful. I squealed, I had never had anything so beautiful before. The letter that came with the box had stated they I was to keep it all as a gift from the people who were throwing the award ceremony dinner and that anything I required was on tab.

I smiled who would have thought aye … I mused my hand ran across the material of the dress it was very beautiful ….


End file.
